Caught
by catchastar
Summary: Tears made way down her cheeks. He didn’t reach out to wipe them as way as he would usually do. “Why Gabby”? He asked. A twoshot. Slight Troypay
1. Chapter 1

_A/n : This is a angsty little story, hopefully you guys will like it, a warning to Gabriella/Troy Shippers, you probably won't like this._

**_Caught_**

**_ Part 1_**

His eyes bored into hers and she bit her lip as he accusingly stared at the scatter around her.

"What do you think your doing"? He asked in just above a whisper.

She suddenly felt numb standing before him as she was. She was frozen and as he reached for the gown strewn across the bed he showed her the respect that she hadn't shown him, draping it around her body.

"Would you care to explain it"?

Oh yes she cared, she cared very much, but even if she wanted to she wouldn't be able to, she could barely understand it herself.

Then his gaze turned to the other person in the room. His friend sat in the bed, his stare fixated on the sheets.

"Or maybe you would care to" he sneered. "And what about your girlfriend? does she know about you two"?

His friend looked up for a moment, his expression unreadable, as he remained silent. Before turning to face the wall.

The girl reached out for her boyfriend.

And he backed away "Don't, Just don't Gabriella"

Tears made way down her cheeks.

He didn't reach out to wipe them as way as he would usually do.

"Why Gabby"? He asked, not even bothering to wipe away the tears that had suddenly appeared in his own eyes.

She looked to her companion then back to her boyfriend.

"He was there," she answered so quietly that Troy could just barely hear her.

"And I wasn't, Gabby I've always been here, I never left"

" I'm sorry" she replied, this time daring to stare into his eyes and reaching out for his hand, "I'm so sorry, you have to believe that"

"I believed in us Gabby, Obviously you didn't"

"I did Troy, I still do, please we can work through this, I love you"

Troy stared down at her hand resting on his shoulder. He picked it up, holding her hand in his

"I love you too"

Gabriella looked hopeful till what came next "But I can't trust you, and I know that now" he dropped her hand

"But Troy"!

"It's over Gabby, you knew that as soon as you decided to sleep with Zeke"

He stared past her and at his friend.

"Consider us done"

With that he turned and walked to the door, he paused for a moment "you two deserve each other" he added before gently closing the door behind him.

TBC

A/n: So what do you think? Please let me know what you think. I have the next chapter written so if you liked this let me know and I'll post it :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciated it. I'm sorry It took me so long to post this chapter but work was so hectic this week. I hope you enjoy this final part and I know it's short but a sequel is in the works and should be up very soon. Enjoy :)

**_ Caught_**

The leaves crunched under his feet, as the cold wind bit at his skin.

The park was eerily quiet and as Troy made his way over to the bench, he noticed it was occupied. He sighed in frustration as he walked closer, well whoever it was would have to move; he wasn't in the mood to be courteous tonight.

As he got closer he spotted the familiar blonde hair.

Troy immediately groaned, what was she doing here?

"Sharpay"?

And it was when she turned around and saw her tear stained cheeks that he realized she knew.

She quickly wiped any emotions off her face with the back of her hands and turned to him with an icy glare "what is it Bolton?"

If it had been any other night Troy would have reacted but tonight all he could muster was to sit beside her on the cold wet bench, it was then that he realized that Sharpay was drenched.

He stared at the puddles right in front of him, hadn't he noticed it was raining?

"You've been sitting in the rain," he said dumbly.

She quickly turned her sharp gaze on him.

"Your observant Bolton" she answered sarcastically.

Troy took a moment to study her. It appeared that any ice her relationship with Zeke had melted was back. Just as cold as it was before.

They were never categorized into the friend category; really to one another they were tolerable. But still Troy couldn't help but think, she didn't deserve this either.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely.

Her gaze softened somewhat for a second, before turning the other way, her nose in the air.

"I'm not, I'm glad it's over"

Troy sighed, Not at all surprised that she didn't return the sentiment.

Instead after a few moments she turned to face him, brushing the wet hair away from her eyes, she looked at him questionly.

"So what are you going to do about it"?

"About your broken and shattered heart"?

Not sure how to answer this Troy raised a brow "Well what are you going to do about yours"? He asked hitting back.

"Ha mine my be somewhat severed but it certainly isn't shattered, just cut"

"Well I don't see how anything can be done, at the end of the day it happened and nothing can change that"

"That's a defeatist attitude" Replied Sharpay, somewhat disgusted " I thought the almighty king of basketball had much more than that"

Troy resisted the urge to groan, why he had insisted on sitting next to such an obnoxious girl in the rain was beyond him.

"Well what do you suggest?" he asked, now feeling annoyed.

Her brown eyes now sparkling, stared into his blue ones.

"Revenge"

Troy could feel the curves of his mouth turning up into a smile as he shook his head, With Sharpay how he ever considered she'd go down without a fight was just plain stupid on his part.

Sharpay smirked "Sweet revenge"


End file.
